


A Flash of Love

by Bonkers4hatter



Category: DCU, Justice League - All Media Types
Genre: !fat reader, F/M, Reader Insert, chapters, fat reader, fat reader insert
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-20
Updated: 2020-05-20
Packaged: 2021-03-02 22:55:06
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 5,958
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24284710
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bonkers4hatter/pseuds/Bonkers4hatter
Summary: "I don't have a power... I'm just normal, nothing special with super speed, strength or an unlimited amount of money to buy me super special gadgets and toys.""Eh, superpowers are overrated anyways, besides, being an assistant must be pretty awesome."Scoffing, you nudged his shoulder a bit."Oh yeah, making packets and copies of super important documents and treaties is so thrilling, but I think the most amazing part of it is booking hotel reservations and taking calls all day - nothing beats that." The sarcasm that dripped from your voice was evident."Well, that all sounds pretty important to me."[Fat Reader Insert]
Relationships: Barry Allen/Reader, Diana (Wonder Woman)/Bruce Wayne, Diana (Wonder Woman)/Reader
Kudos: 23





	1. Chapter 1

"(Y/N), did you pack those documents for the ambassadors, we need them for that diplomatic meeting after the recon mission." Grabbing said files from your top desk drawer, you shoved them into your briefcase along with the many other files and packets needed.

Shutting the briefcase, you strapped it on top of your suitcase to take onto the plane. "Just put it in Diana, do we need anything else?"

Your boss, Diana Prince walked out of her office, suitcase behind her and a smile on her face. Of course five months ago, you found out that your cheerful boss was in fact the badass superhero - Wonder Woman.

Needless to say, you fangirled a little bit when you found out. You could remember when Wonder Woman made her debut to the city and from that day on, you idolized her; she was your icon. You wanted to be like her in every aspect: strong, courageous, selfless and brave. Honestly, after finding out your boss was your iconic superhero - you still felt the same.

You still wanted to be just like her. How she can juggle so much and still be a top rate boss and superhero; it was truly amazing to you.

"No, I think that's it, let's head to the plane, Bruce should be there by now." Smiling at her, you followed behind her.

Diana and you were on your way to a secret location to meet with some of the Justice League. Usually, she wouldn't take you with her on these missions, but they needed all hands on deck and that included Bruce Wayne who to your surprise was Batman, who was bringing someone with him as well.

Getting into the car with Diana, it started down the street, your mind wondering once more. Your life felt like a dream at this point; working with superheroes and helping with recon missions and meeting all of these wonderful people that accept you the way you are.

Being fat in a life that's filled with superheroes wasn't the nightmare you thought it would be. Your mind first thought of how critical and judgmental they might be because of your body especially since you were going to be working closely with them, but it was the total opposite.

All of them had been so nice and welcoming and accepted you the way you are - rolls and all.

Diana's voice brought you out of your thoughts. "I'm sorry, what did you say?" She only laughed already knowing you were daydreaming away as you did sometimes.

"I said thank you (Y/N), for everything that you've helped out with, with the league and all." Her words made you swell with pride. Wonder Woman herself was thanking you for helping, you could die happy at this point. Giving her a wide smile you shook your head.

"It's no problem at all Diana," Leaning back, you relaxed in the seat. "I enjoy helping you all as much and in any way I can... what you guys do is amazing and to be connected to that, it's truly an amazing opportunity and I'm grateful for it," Raising your pointer finger toward Diana, you finished with, "I should be the one thanking you."

"You're too good to be true sometimes (Y/N)." You both shared a light laugh as the car came to a stop, indicating that you arrived at the plane.

The door opened, the sunlight pouring in a little as a deep voice said, "It's always laughs with you two, I always wonder how you both can be so carefree." Diana scoffed at the voice, a hand extending itself to help her out of the car; followed by yourself. Thanking none other than Bruce Wayne himself for helping you out, you decided to answer him.

"I guess we just tend to see the brighter side of things." Grabbing your suitcase from the trunk, you pulled the handle up before sending Bruce a smile.

"That, and we know how to actually smile, a little something you might want to work on." Diana piped up, adding her own tidbit to the conversation. Her words made you giggle, especially at Bruce's reaction which wasn't really anything, it was neutral really, but it still brought amusement to you anyways.

All three of you made your way to the plane - Bruce's own private plane of course. Since it was a low-key mission and all, this was the easiest way to get from point A to point B.

"So, where's your new side kick?" Diana's amusement was evident in her voice as your eyes scanned over the two, awaiting his answer. You were curious about this mystery person too. Bruce didn't really say much about this new addition to the League and needless to say, your curiosity was getting the better of you.

The Dark Knight sighed and rubbed his dark circled eyes, most likely from the lack of sleep. "He's not my sidekick, but he'll be a great addition with his powers." Now, that piqued your interest. Your mind ran through many powers, wondering which one it could be. It was times like this that you wished you had some neat and mind blowing super power to help them out more besides providing paperwork and other minuscule assistants that was needed.

Climbing the stairs to the plane, Diana asked the burning question, "So, what exactly is their power?" Before Bruce could answer, a red blur startled the both of you as it zoomed from the cockpit of the plane, straight to the back. Blinking a few times, you wondered if you actually saw what you did, or if it was all just a trick played by your eyes.

"What was-." Bruce cut off Diana's question with a bit of a cocky tone. "That," He pointed to a boy now seated near the back of the plane, flipping through a comic book. "Is our new addition." You could practically hear the smirk etched on Bruce's face, but you were focused on the boy that he pointed out. He was pretty damn cute.

He hadn't picked up on the audience in front of him, which gave you a little bit to admire him from afar. He was average height, even though he was sitting down, you could still tell. Your eyes moved up his frame, which was lithe in comparison to your soft one, he had a little bit of muscle to him, the way his biceps flexed each time he turned a page in his comic book was proof enough. Biting your lip, your gaze went up and past his cherry red lips, the adorable smile that played on them as his deep brown eyes scanned the comic he was immersed in and his shaggy dark hair, some of it tickling his forehead as he had his head bent.

"So, does this new addition have a name?" Your voice filtered through the small plane. His head shot up, comic closing as he did so. Before you could utter another word, a bright, red streak appeared and before you knew it, the mystery addition was in front of your face, a wide smile stretching across his face.

"You're probably tired of the angst treatment from Batman, so I thought I'd introduce myself."

He held his hand out toward you. Grasping it, you gave it a hearty shake. "My name's Barry. Barry Allen." You hummed and smiled up at Barry.

"I'm (Y/N). Diana's assistant."

"So, is red lightning your power, or...?"

Before Barry could answer, Bruce cleared his throat as he ushered you both with his hands to sit down in the seats. "How about we get airborne before we start talking." Barry cleared his throat and stepped to the side, gesturing you to walk ahead of him which you did. Going toward the back, to where Barry was originally sitting, you took a seat next to the window, by his seat, where the comic laid.

With everyone seated, the plane engine started up, and before you knew it, you were in the air, soaring above the clouds.

"Anyways," Barry started as you turned your attention to him. "It's not lighting per se, well I mean, it's the aftermath of my power and all, which is pretty cool," You laughed at his ramblings as he tried to explain his powers.

"I'm rambling again..." He muttered to himself before shaking his head and turning in his seat to look at you fully.

"What I'm trying to say is, my power is speed, like faster than the speed of light type of speed. I'm kind of like Sonic the Hedgehog on steroids you can say." Nodding at his explanation, your laugh echoed off the walls of the plane, making you cover your mouth.

"Hey, don't hide your laugh, it's cute," Removing your hand, you felt a flush rise up onto your chubby cheeks. "Though, I understand why you're laughing. My power seems like something out of some video game, huh?" Shaking your head, you waved him off.

"Well, if something like pickle Rick is possible, I'm sure super speed is up there too." Barry smiled and cocked an eyebrow.

"Rick and Morty fan?" Nodding, you leaned back into the comfy plane seat, lolling your head to the side so you could continue talking with Barry. "My friend got me into the show and after the first few episodes, well, let's just say I spent my weekend binge watching until my eyes were sore." Barry chuckled at your words, nodding along as if silently saying he did the same thing.

"So, (Y/N), what power do you have?" Your smile faltered as you sunk in your seat a bit. You started to twiddle your thumbs and such, a habit you picked up when you were nervous or didn't really want to talk much, like now.

"I don't have a power... I'm just normal, nothing special with super speed, strength or an unlimited amount of money to buy me super special gadgets and toys." The last part made Barry smile, your humor was a breath of fresh air, especially with stoic, serious league members surrounding him.

"Eh, superpowers are overrated anyways, besides, being an assistant must be pretty awesome."

Scoffing, you nudged his shoulder a bit. "Oh yeah, making packets and copies of super important documents and treaties is so thrilling, but I think the most amazing part of it is booking hotel reservations and taking calls all day - nothing beats that." The sarcasm that dripped from your voice was evident.

"Well, that all sounds pretty important to me." Smirking at his words, you looked out the window, nothing but clear blue skies were in your view. You could feel yourself dozing off as you leaned your head back against the headrest. You could feel your eyes start to droop as sleep was calling to you.

Closing your eyes, you heard Barry let out a low laugh, probably at something in his comic which brought a smile to your face. His laugh was nice, he seemed nice. Hopefully during this mission, you'll be able to get to know this new addition better. Before sleep consumed you, you felt something warm and fuzzy being placed over you, the chill from the plane gone as a sleepy smile spread across your face.


	2. Chapter 2

"(Y/N)...(Y/N)..."

You vaguely heard your name being called, but only snuggled into the warmth of whatever was wrapped around your plush form. Before you could lull back to your dream land filled with fantasies that you wished were real, a soft nudge to your forehead busted that dream.

"Ah, there she is!" Your eyes blinked open, sleep still calling you, but that damn nudging was getting on your nerves. Bleary eyes focused upon the culprit: Barry.

With a huge grin on his face, he held out his hand for you. Needless to say, you were surprised at the sweet gesture; not having been shown this kind behavior from a man before. Shrugging the blanket off yourself, you grasped Barry's warm hand and stood up.

Your legs were a little wobbly from sitting so long that getting out of the aisle was a bit of an issue, but thankfully Barry noticed and helped you out. With his hand still holding onto your smaller one and wrapping his other one around your soft waist.

Once free and in the somewhat spacious plane aisle, Barry still held onto you, as you sent him a smile in thanks. It was a cute and sweet moment, until a throat cleared making you both jump away from each other as if you were caught doing something you weren't.

Glancing up, Bruce stood there, arms crossed with a brow raised and behind him stood Diana who just had a wide grin on her face, her eyes darting between Barry and yourself.

"Now that the googly eyes have stopped, let's get down to business."

Your cheeks flushed at his words, your eyes gliding up to Barry's face, seeing he was in the same state as you right now.

Bruce and Diana started out as Barry and yourself followed, silence hanging in the air like some disease. Walking down the stairs of the plane, the sun shined and beat against your skin, waking you up fully as you made your way to the car.

"Sorry if I made it awkward back there," Barry followed in step with you, walking right beside you. "I tend to do that... a lot actually, you know, that might be my other superpower." Laughing, you shook your head.

"Trust me, the only one who made it awkward was Bruce and his serious face."

The speedster laughed at your words and nodded. "Wouldn't be the Batman if he wasn't always wearing the serious face." He breathed out just as you got to the car. You wanted to say something witty and funny, but with Bruce right in front of you; you didn't want to chance it because if he heard, you'd get a personal butt kicking from the Dark Knight.

"After you, milady." Barry bowed down, swooping his hand across the air, presenting the open door to you. Giving a curtsy to your "Red Knight" per se, you climbed into the car, seating yourself on the far left side.

Barry slid in right after you and plopped himself down beside you as he slammed the door shut. You could feel the warmth of his side as it brushed against your soft one gently; the feeling sending a shiver up your spine.

To your left, Diana was seated next to Bruce as they shared a glass of what looked like wine. Of course Bruce still liked the lavish scene and well, you knew Diana enjoyed a nice glass of wine once in a while. "Here," Her voice cut through the silent air as she presented two glasses of the same beverage she and Bruce were enjoying.

"Can't forget you two, now can we?" A smile played on the hero's lips.

Barry cleared his throat and accepted the two glasses. "Of course not, who else is going to liven things up while we're here?" Diana chuckled as she took a sip from her glass and turning back to Bruce to continue their conversation. The glass of sweet looking white wine was suddenly in your face, your chubby hands grasping the thin, glass stem.

"Cheers," Turning to Barry in your seat, you left the glass lifted as you waited for Barry to finish. "Cheers to making new friends, my first time on a private plane, fancy wine and actually getting to meet someone who isn't brooding all the time to socialize with." Grinning at his speech, you both clinked glasses and took a sip – the sweet wine sliding down your throat, the taste making you smile, but then again, that was also due to Barry's face when he drank his glass. His face scrunched up in mild disgust, as he took a bigger sip than intended.

"You know," You started, taking a tiny sip to prove your point. "Wine is usually for sipping, not for chugging...just a heads up speedy." Barry scoffed, scooting closer to you. Your legs were flushed against each other's at this point.

"Speedy, huh?"

"I mean, if you can come up with another name, by all means, please do."

"Alright, you're on (Y/N), how about we make this a little bit interesting?"

Finishing off your wine, you were feeling good, the awkwardness gone as you looked up at Barry who had a playful grin on his face.

"How exactly do you mean by making it a little bit interesting?" Before he answered you, he handed you his glass of wine which you gratefully took. With both of his hands free, he shrugged, placing his hands on his knees, the side of his hand was gently rubbing against the side of your knee as he repeatedly rapped his fingers against his. He most likely didn't notice, but that was fine.

"How about if I come up with another, much better name, I take you out for a night on the town – dinner, dancing, crime fighting, whatever you want to do, how does that sound?"

The offer was wonderful – a chance to hang out with Barry, getting to know him and the fact that he even wanted to take you out was great. You've been so busy with work and traveling with Diana that the thought of actually having a legitimate relationship was so farfetched to you, it seemed like a dream.

But, looking up at Barry's silly grin, you thought that maybe, just maybe, it wouldn't be a dream. Sticking your hand toward him to seal the deal, he shook your soft hand with a wide grin, like he won the greatest prize on Earth. "You got yourself a deal... speedy."

"Okay," Barry tapped his chin in thought. "Now to think of the best superhero name ever for a once in a lifetime chance to take a pretty girl out on a date... no pressure at all." His ramblings were adorable honestly and he was taking this little deal so serious; it was interesting to see it all unfold in front of your eyes.

As the car came to a stop, you glanced out the window, seeing unfamiliar surroundings, tall buildings, bustling streets and the annoyance of blaring car horns. The car door opened, the driver ushering you all out, Barry slid out with ease, offering his hand to you to help you. Once outside and still holding onto the speedsters hand, you took in the large building in front of you.

"Welcome to Gotham City." Diana's cheerful voice brought you out of your gawking as you glanced over your bosses face, a knowing smile playing on her lips as her eyes darted down to yours and Barry's intertwined hands.

Your little group headed into the fancy hotel, Barry still holding onto your hand while looking around in wonder at the grandness of it all, well, you weren't any better, your eyes darting around like a child in a candy store. Of course you've stayed in nice hotels before since you traveled for work with Diana a lot, but this... this was on a whole different level. Glittering, crystal chandeliers lining the ceiling as if they were a mere party decorations. The walls you swore were painted in gold and silver itself and the décor put everything you've even known about interior design to shame.

"If you two keep gawking, your jaws might fall off." Bruce's deep voice boomed against all the chattering happening around you as it brought you out of your slack-jawed state.

"They looked so cute like that though." Diana's words brought a flush to your cheeks. Bruce only raised a brow at Diana who just shrugged, keeping her smile on her face as usual.

"Anyways," He handed out separate room keys before continuing. "Here's everyone's room keys, numbers are on the back." Flipping yours over, the numbers '549' were etched onto the expensive looking plastic that was lined with a fancy black design.

"We meet up with the rest of the league in the morning, tonight, rest or explore the city, whatever you'd like to do, but remember to always have your guard up." With those words, he was walking away, but what did you expect from brooding Bruce in the first place. With the three of you still standing around the lavish lobby, you felt Barry finally let go of your hand.

"If you'll excuse me you two, I have some documents to look over before tomorrow." With a small wave, Diana went toward the elevators, but not before giving you a sly look. You just knew once you and your boss were alone tomorrow, she'd be asking for details or whatever and you weren't looking forward to it one bit. Your mind was a bit on overdrive, because what details were you going to give, was anything going to happen, would he even come up with a kickass superhero name, I mean there were too many 'what if's' in this situation.

"The Flash."

Your head snapped to the grinning speedster. "Huh?"

"The Flash," Stepping closer to your form, you could feel the heat radiating off his lithe body. Placing his hand on your shoulder, he went on.

"That's my awesome superhero name; The Flash, much, much better than speedy, don't ya think?"

You nodded at his words, the name having a certain ring to it. I mean, that's how you met him on the plane; in a flash. Yeah, it was catchy for sure. "Okay, I admit defeat," Throwing your hands up in mock defeat, your fingers grazed up his clothed abdomen lightly as you could feel the outline of his muscles, leaving a tingling sensation on your fingertips.

"That is a pretty awesome nickname Barry... I mean, Flash." You could see his cheeks light up at you saying the new superhero name out loud.

Clearing his throat, he grabbed your hand again and this time, you didn't flush up, you just smiled at the sweet gesture.

"So, since I won fair and square, how about dinner and a drink or five at the bar down the street tonight?" His thumb was running across your knuckles lightly, making a shiver go up your spine at the contact.

"Dinner and those 5 or so drinks sound great Barry, meet you right here at say, eight o'clock?"

He nodded and pulled you toward the elevator. Out of curiosity, you glanced down at his room key and silently laughed because etched onto the plastic was the number, '550'. As the elevator door closed on the both of you, your mind was reeling because now, there weren't any 'what if's' as the clock ticked closer to eight.


	3. Chapter 3

Bidding goodbye in front of your doors, you went in and practically slid against the door once it was closed. Before you could process anything, a knock startled you as you turned and looked through the peephole only to see your boss's gleaming face.

Composing yourself as best as you could, you turned the door handle as she practically rushed in, the heavy door slamming shut behind her as the various sounds of locks and clicks were heard.

"So, done with those documents for tomorrow, I see?"

Diana waved you off and ushered you to sit on the bed which was amazingly soft. Before you could protest, she started to unzip your luggage and rummage through it. "This is more important than some treaty of peace," Picking up a nice blouse you had, she studied it for a moment before putting it to the side.

You hummed in amusement as you just watched this all unfold. "Hmm, very interesting to hear Wonder Woman say such a thing." Your teasing tone only made Diana smile as she found your jewelry and started to rummage through that too.

"When it comes to your happiness (Y/N), everything else is miniscule." Your chubby hands clutched the softness of the comforter underneath you. Those words of course were genuine and it made warmth spread across your whole chest.

A smile spread across your face.

"So, how about this outfit for your night out with Barry?" Your eyes shifted over to the outfit Diana had laid out on the bed. It consisted of: the only little black dress you had that fit you just right and had little silver sparkles all over it, making it glisten in the light. She paired the dress with your small silver heels you usually wore to meetings, but it complimented the dress beautifully, along with a silver bracelet and small silver dangling earrings.

"Gorgeous." You whispered, eyes still glancing all over at the outfit in front of you. Diana laughed at your reaction. Yeah, all of this was in your luggage, but if your sense of fashion, you wouldn't have been able to make this outfit at all.

Diana's hand smoothed your hair back a bit as she sent you a lovely smile. "How about we doll you up to the max and see that speedster trip over his feet?" With a laugh, you nodded as your eyes glanced at the outfit laid out once more.

\--

"There," With a final swipe of lipstick across your newly painted lips, you were turned toward the bathroom mirror and you were rendered speechless.

"Holy shit." You mumbled, your eyes running over everything in your reflection. The dress hugged you so well, showing the curves and rolls upon your body, the same ones you tried to hide on a daily basis and they looked amazing. Your hand ran over the fabric of the dress, still in astonishment. Doing a spin, you honestly couldn't say anything, because you looked great. The way Diana did your makeup made it look natural, although, she didn't put much on in the first place saying you didn't need it at all.

"Beautiful as usual (Y/N)." Your boss's soft voice filled the quiet atmosphere.

"Thank you Diana, I look amazing, I wouldn't have been able to do this myself." She only shook her head and placed a delicate hand on your shoulder. "(Y/N)," She started as she tilted your head to look at yourself in the mirror. "No matter what you wear, you'll always be beautiful and I feel safe enough to say that Barry would agree." Nodding your head, you glanced down at your phone that was placed on the counter which read, '7:50'.

Diana's eyes followed yours. "Guess you should be on your way, but remember, I want all the details when you get back!" Here excitement was evident in her voice.

Gathering your purse and spraying one last spray of perfume, you nodded. "I wouldn't dream of keeping anything from you Diana." With your word of some details, she walked out the door as you were left with your thoughts for a few more minutes.

You started to fidget with your fingers a bit, a nervous habit that you'll never break. You were a bit on edge, you just hoped it would all go smoothly, but who knows, you're always amazing at embarrassing yourself in front of others.

Taking a deep breath, you stood a bit taller and rolled your shoulders back, a confident smile upon your lips.

Once out of the elevator, the lobby was still buzzing even if it was eight o'clock at night. Your eyes scanned the crowded area looking for Barry and there he was, in the same spot as you suggested; hands in his pockets as he shifted from one foot to another.

He was dressed in a pair of black dress pants, a nice red dress shirt along with a black tie and black blazer jacket. With one more deep breath, you walked over to him, the click of your heels snapping him out of his daydream state.

Barry's eyes scanned your form, eyes wide and mouth a bit askew. Your cheeks flushed up at the attention you were getting right now, not really used to it. "Wow..." He whispered out, probably more to himself, but you still heard it.

Before he could be scolded for staring for too long, he presented his arm to you like a gentleman. "Are you ready for the best night of your life (Y/N)?" Chuckling at his exaggeration about the night ahead, you only nodded and looped your arm through his, your soft exposed arm rubbing against his clothed muscular arm.

Once outside, a gentle breeze hit you as the sounds of the city were around you both. Starting your walk down the sidewalk, it was silent for a few moments.

"So... come here often?" He questioned glancing down at you. Scoffing at his lame ice breaker, you retorted without missing a beat.

"Not as often as you I'm sure... Flash."

Eyes wide, he cleared his throat as he tried to think of something witty only to sigh and shake his head. "Ahh, don't tell me I already stumped you, we haven't even made it to the first spot."

Smiling at you, he shrugged. "I... I'm sorry, it's just that I'm really new to this whole going on date's thing... never really done it before, ya know? So, if I'm more awkward than usual, I just want to apologize in advance."

Seeing a small red tint to his cheeks made you internally squeal in delight. The speedster superhero was blushing because of you, now that's precious.

"Hey, I understand Barry... I really haven't been on too many dates myself. Honestly, this is my first real, official date, especially with someone as nice as you."

Turning the corner, you saw the bright lights of the bar in front of you, showcasing local talents and drink specials for then night.

"I guess we both can be awkward dweebs together, huh?" His words made you grin.

"Guess you're right... speedy." You both laughed as your date night started, walking into the brightly lit bar, music invading your ears.

\--

"No way! He just fucking threw that at you?"

Laughing at your reaction, Barry only nodded and took another swig from his beer, your mind still processing what the hell he just told you. Apparently, when Barry first met Bruce, he threw one of those bat-a-rang things at him to test his abilities. That was just insane to you.

"I still got a souvenir though!" Leaning an elbow against the bar, he leaned his cheek against his closed fist and just looked at you.

It had been a few hours; 4 to be exact since you both entered the popular bar. It started out with a nice dinner complete with backgrounds on you both, but more so Barry asking questions about you and your life. You noticed that he was a little reserved about talking about himself and you didn't push it and accepted whatever he told you about himself fully.

After dinner, the nightclub music started as the lights dimmed a bit and bright colored orbs were flashing and moving around as people gathered on the dance floor.

Both not really in the mood to dance, decided to head to the bar to get some drinks and that's where you both stayed, drinking and talking for the past couple of hours.

"You're so beautiful... has anyone told you that before?"

Nearly choking on your beer, you swallowed the drink and just stared at Barry who had a dopey smile on his face.

"Usually just my mother, but I feel like that's part of her job." Scoffing, he reached out with his free hand to gently grasp your free hand that was upon the bar top. The feeling of his fingers interlocking with yours was a wonderful one, a feeling you could get used to.

"Well, you are (Y/N)... you really are."

Leaning closer to him, you only grinned at him. "I feel like you've had one too many Barry." Shaking his head, he leaned even closer to you until you could feel his hot breath upon the shell of your ear.

"Trust me, I'm not drunk, with a speedster metabolism, I can't really get drunk," He whispered before planting a small kiss upon your soft cheek and leaning back. "Just for a future heads up." Sending you a sly wink, you were at a loss for words.

"I think," He piqued up again, gleaming eyes glancing at the cans and glasses near you. "You're the one that's had enough, milady." Waving him off, you leaned against the counter.

"I can handle my liquor thank you very much." His fingers started to trace your knuckles once more, another shiver running down your spine.

"Oh, I'm sure you can, but guessing by the nice flush you have on your adorable round cheeks, maybe you have a nice buzz going on, huh?"

"Maybe..." Trailing off, you pouted a bit and looked away.

"Ah, come on, how about we dance a little bit?" Nodding, he gently pulled you down from the bar stools and helped you weave through the crowds until you both were on the dance floor, the feeling of the hard wood floors beneath your glittering heels.

As if by magic, a nice slow song came on, people starting to couple up as the music filtered through the whole building.

"See," He said, sliding an arm around your soft, doughy waist and pulling you against him. "A nice slow song, not that bad." Sliding your arms around his neck, you both started swaying slowly to the song, his hands rubbing up and down against the fabric of your dress.

"How about next time, you wear these heels and then get back to me." Your words made Barry smile, loving how witty and sassy you were.

"Deal," One of his hands skimmed up your spine, tickling the back of your neck slightly. "So, I have to wear the ones you have on? If I do, I think that might be a tight fit."

"We'll figure something out." With those words, your eyes glanced up at his which were solely focused on you.

"Okay, since we're all about striking deals, let's seal this one." You didn't sense any mischievousness in his voice as you nodded in agreement.

Soft lips were on yours before you knew it, the hands that were around your supple waist, pulled you closer and closer as yours tangled in his brown locks. The faint taste of the beer he was previously drinking and a hint of mint invaded your senses as the kiss continued. One of his large hands grasped the back of your head to keep you in place as he deepened the kiss.

His lips felt like velvet and the way he handled you like you were made of fine glass was remarkable, it was lovely and you craved more, more than you were willing to admit.

Before your thoughts could get out of control, Barry broke away, both of you gasping for air. His hands were still on you and you hand a feeling he wouldn't be letting go for a while.

"Can we seal more deals like that?"

He laughed at your words, his lips descending upon the curve of your neck, planting small kisses upon it.

"Of course, whatever you want (Y/N)."

Locking gazes with him once more, your lips were on one another's once more, hands roaming different places on each other as the soft, slow music in the background continued on, like a melody for lovers.

Wherever this night led to, you knew you'd have a lot to tell Diana tomorrow, but for now the only thing on your mind was Barry and you wouldn't have it any other way.


End file.
